


Without Having to Say

by ArtemisRae



Series: 31 Days Drabbles [55]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Book 2, Community: 31_days, Developing Relationship, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-20
Updated: 2009-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-07 23:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisRae/pseuds/ArtemisRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Annabeth contemplates the wisdom of an obvious decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without Having to Say

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Livejournal community 31_days, with the prompt: when a heart must go where it belongs. Set during Sea of Monsters, when Annabeth leaves home to meet Percy at school.

* * *

After a full evening's travel - and a two hour nap, rudely interrupted by a monster that forced her to break camp in the middle of the night - it suddenly occurs to Annabeth that while she's traveling north she's not heading towards camp. She's heading towards Percy.

Her dreams - Camp Half-Blood under attack, on fire and dying - flash through her brain, and she pauses momentarily to consider her destination. Retrieving Percy will take more time, and if the camp - her camp, her _home _\- needed her, maybe it wasn't worth the detour.

Behind her comes the noises of a monster - _hopefully _only one. It's either one with several legs or two small ones. She can hear the tree creaking and the brush rustling; her scent must be everywhere.

Sighing, Annabeth plunks her baseball cap onto her head. If she was walking directly into trouble she knew who she wanted next to her.

_Athena grant me wisdom._

She'd learned long ago not to ask for anything else. Athena didn't grant wishes directly; she only gave its wisher the ability to find the answer for themselves.

Hitching her backpack, she kept on north, wondering if Percy would be surprised to see her.

* * *


End file.
